sword_art_onlinefandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Dengeki Bunko: Fighting Climax
Dengeki Bunko: Fighting Climax (電撃文庫 FIGHTING CLIMAX Dengeki Bunko Faitingu Kuraimakkusu) - аркадный 2D файтинг разработанный Elcole Software и French Bread и выпущенный Sega. Игра посвящена 20-летнему юбилею издательства ASCII Media Works' Dengeki Bunko, главная особенность которой - различные персонажи из ранобэ, изданные ей же. Обновленная версия игры, именуемая Dengeki Bunko: Fighting Climax Ignition, была издана 17 декабря 2015 года. В обновлении присутствуют новые персонажи, а также доработан геймплей в сторону баланса. Геймплей Dengeki Bunko: Fighting Climax является двухмерным файтингом, в которой два игрока сражаются друг против друга, используя играбельных героев и персонажей поддержки. В бою используются три основные атаки: слабая, средняя, сильная, а также помощь персонажа-ассистента. После использования персонажа поддержки требуется время для восстановления, прежде чем его снова можно будет задействовать. В версии для домашних консолей присутствует сюжетная кампания, Dream Duel Story, есть онлайновый мультиплеер, и поддержка кросс-сейвов между PS3 и PS Vita. Также, образцы представленных ранобэ входят в разблокируемый контент. В обновлении Ignition добавлен еще один слот юнита поддержки. Персонажи Играбельные герои *Акира Юки - Virtua Fighter *Асуна - Sword Art Online *Эми Юса - The Devil Is a Part-Timer! *Кирино Косака - Oreimo *Кирито - Sword Art Online *Куроюкихимэ - Accel World *Микото Мисака - A Certain Magical Index /A Certain Scientific Railgun *Миюки Шиба - The Irregular at Magic High School *Квенсер Барботаж - Heavy Object *Рэнтаро Сатоми - Black Bullet *Сельвария Блес - Valkyria Chronicles *Шана - Shakugan no Shana *Сидзуо Хэйвадзима - Durarara!! *Тайга Айсака - Toradora! *Тацуя Шиба - The Irregular at Magic High School *Томока Минато - Ro-Kyu-Bu! *Юкина Химэраги - Strike the Blood Персонажи поддержки *Акселератор и Last Order - A Certain Magical Index *Алисия Мельчиотт - Valkyria Chronicles *Бугипоп - Boogiepop series *Селти Стурлусон - Durarara!! *Докуро Мицукаи - Bludgeoning Angel Dokuro-Chan *Эндзю Аихара - Black Bullet *Эрио Това - Denpa Onna to Seishun Otoko *Флорейция Капистрано - Heavy Object *Харуюки Арита - Accel World *Хината Хакамада - Ro-Kyu-Bu! *Холо - Spice and Wolf *Идзая Орихара - Durarara!! *Кино - Kino's Journey *Коко Кага - Golden Time *Кодзё Акацуки - Strike the Blood *Куронэко - Oreimo *Лифа - Sword Art Online *Маширо Сина - The Pet Girl of Sakurasou *Миюки Шиба - The Irregular at Magic High School *Пай Чан - Virtua Fighter *Рюдзи Такасу - Toradora! *Садао Мао - The Devil Is a Part-Timer! *Тацуя Шиба - The Irregular at Magic High School *Тома Камидзё - A Certain Magical Index *Вильгельмина Кармель - Shakugan no Shana *Асама Томо - Kyoukaisen-jou no Horizon *Кана Ирия - Iriya no Sora, UFO no Natsu *Зеро - Zero Kara Hajimeru Mahou no Sho Остальные персонажи *Хейвиа Винчелл - Heavy Object *Милинда Брантини - Heavy Object *Айри Касии - Ro-Kyu-Bu! *Алас Рамус - The Devil Is a Part-Timer! *Махо Мисава - Ro-Kyu-Bu! *Саки Нагацука - Ro-Kyu-Bu! Видео PV Japan=thumb|center|650 px |-| PV International=thumb|center|650 px |-| PV Fighting Climax Ignition=thumb|center|650 px OST Theme Song belief - песня-тема игры Dengeki Bunko: Fighting Climax. '''Текст песни и исполнение - Мами Кавада. Композитор - Озаки Такэши. Аранжировка - Озаки Такэши и Накадзава Томоюки. Список изданий CD #belief Аудио Theme Song Ignition '''ID - песня-тема игры Dengeki Bunko: Fighting Climax Ignition. '''Исполнила - LiSA. Текст песни - LiSA, Син Фуруя. Композитор - Коутиро Такахаси. Аранжировка - PABLO. Список изданий Digital #ID #GiFT GiFT #GiFT GiFT -Christmas ver.- #ID -Instrumental- Аудио Original Soundtrack '''Dengeki Bunko FIGHTING CLIMAX Original Soundtrack - саундтрек CD с музыкой из игры Dengeki Bunko: Fighting Climax. Композиторы и программирование: *Кэнити Токой (01,08,14,21,29) *Юи Иссики (02,25~28) *Томоюки Накадзава (03) *Тэрухико Накагава (04,05,12) *Наофуми Хатая (06) *Джун Сэноэ (07,17) *Тадаси Кинукава (09,19) *Хидэаки Кобаяши (10) *Томонори Савада (11,15,16,23) *Мицухару Фукуяма (13) *Тацуюки Маэда (18,20) *Томоя Охтани (22,24) *Гитара: Джун Сэноэ (05,07,13,17) *Бас: FIRE (13) FIGHTING CLIMAX *Композитор - Кэнити Токой *Текст - Такахару Тэрада и Тэрухико Накагава *Вокал - Миэ Сонодзаки *Гитара - Кадзуто Баба *Бас - FIRE (the Badasses) *Программирование барабанов - Кэнити Токой *Координаторы - Джунити Мизумура (Remax), Кэйити Сугияма (Studia Quareeb, inc.) *Запись и миксинг - Ёшитада Мия *Запись мастер-диска - Кадзуси Кёгоку *Продюссер - Джун Сэноэ (SEGA) *Запись мастер-диска - Кадзуси Кёгоку Список изданий CD #FIGHTING CLIMAX -opening version- #Envoy of Hope #Fighting Blossom #荒廃と済世 #深淵 #Higher Higher #Seaside B-field #FIGHTING CLIMAX -duel version- #Frontline #Cyphernetic Tornado #7th Crisis #碧の幻影 #Stand on the Edge #FIGHTING CLIMAX -ending version- #Blazing Heart #Shining Wind #Decision-Maker #Despair #ちょ、ちょっと待ってくれ #LoginNext Dream #FIGHTING CLIMAX -title version- #Emotional Buzz #Photon Stream #Memories Engraved #Crush #The Victor #State of Emergency #Breaking of the Spirit #FIGHTING CLIMAX -vocal-less version- -Bonus Track- Развороты DengekiBunkoFightingClimaxOriginalSoundtrack001.jpg DengekiBunkoFightingClimaxOriginalSoundtrack002.jpg DengekiBunkoFightingClimaxOriginalSoundtrack003.jpg DengekiBunkoFightingClimaxOriginalSoundtrack004.jpg DengekiBunkoFightingClimaxOriginalSoundtrack005.jpg DengekiBunkoFightingClimaxOriginalSoundtrack006.jpg DengekiBunkoFightingClimaxOriginalSoundtrack007.jpg DengekiBunkoFightingClimaxOriginalSoundtrack008.jpg Аудио Категория:Видеоигры